leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Fate/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = Unknown (Possibly Bilgewater) |residence = Unknown (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = Card shark |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = Graves, Evelynn |related = *JoJ: 106 - Tango for Two *JoJ: 110 - A Cruel Twist of Fate }} Twisted Fate is an infamous card sharp and swindler who has gambled and charmed his way across much of the known world, earning the enmity and admiration of the rich and foolish alike. He rarely takes things seriously, greeting each day with a mocking smile and an insouciant swagger. In every possible way, Twisted Fate always has an ace up his sleeve. Lore Although born to poor gypsy parents, the champion known as Twisted Fate was able to gamble his way to prosperity as a card shark in the seedy underground gambling circuits of Demacia and Noxus. No matter how close the authorities came to catching him, the rogue always found a way to slip through their fingers. Despite his good fortune, he was never able to win that which he truly desired - the ability to control magic. When Twisted Fate learned of an experiment being conducted in Zaun that might help him with his wish, he did the only thing a gambler of his worth could do - he went all in and volunteered for the experiment. Conducted by the infamous Dr. Xavier Rath, Twisted Fate was told that the wager for such participation might be steep. He might change forever, or nothing might happen, or he might die horribly. Pain, however, was likely a part of the deal no matter the outcome. These were hardly the worst odds the gambler had faced; his hopes raised, Twisted Fate underwent the experiment, enduring what he must for a chance at his dream. Then, it ended - with seemingly no effect whatsoever. The gypsy rogue flew into a murderous rage, but, before he could strike down the team, he suddenly teleported himself miles away. With a sly grin, he realized his luck had won out yet again. He now brings his luck and rakish charm to the Institute of War, where he is the champion of choice for many - especially the gambling kind. To this day, Twisted Fate has avoided his inevitable reunion with Dr. Rath. The Card Master knows, however, that a confrontation is coming. :"While the future may be mysterious and unknown to most, Twisted Fate is certain that his future lies within the cards." Quotes ;Upon selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * ;Taunt * * ;Dance * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon selecting * * * ;Upon selecting * * * ;Upon selecting * * * ;Upon using * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon stunning * * * |-| Old= ;Attacking * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Development was designed by Guinsoo. Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate PAXSkin old.jpg|1st PAX Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate JackOfHeartsSkin old.jpg|1st Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate JackOfHeartsSkin_old2.jpg|2nd Jack of Hearts Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate MagnificentSkin old.jpg|1st Magnificent Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate TangoSkin old.jpg|1st Tango Twisted Fate splash art Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin old.jpg|1st High Noon Twisted Fate splash art Graves & Twisted Fate Login Screen still.png|Twisted Fate Log-in screen still Champion Update (Visual): Twisted Fate By NeeksNaman Champion Update: Twisted Fate Card sharks everywhere will be excited to know that Twisted Fate is receiving a visual upgrade in the upcoming patch. The Card Master is a classic champion that remains one of the most popular around the world. Fate has smiled upon everyone's favorite gambler – he's getting a new model as well as revamped textures, sound effects, spell effects, and voice over. Each one of Twisted Fate's skins is being adapted to his higher quality model, so you'll see upgrades across the board. He's also got some sexy new moves inspired by the latest dance craze. Previous Lore Hide= |-|Old lore= BETA LORE The banks of the Serpentine River are home to a smattering of gypsy communities. On any given day, you can see a flotilla of paddleboats migrating up and down the rushing waters. Though their homes are constantly on the move, their communities are very stable. The Serpentine gypsies live and die by a single code: If you are my friend, you are my family. If you are my foe, you have made enemies of us all. The most famous of these gypsies is a man known only as Twisted Fate. In cards, no matter what hand he is dealt, he always finds a way to come out on top. But it isn't just his luck that makes him so famous. Just ask anyone who has accused him of cheating. They'll tell you he can kill a man dead at twenty paces—with nothing more than a playing card. Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show= Exhaustion.png|Exhaustion SealFate.jpg|'Seal Fate' (Active): Twisted Fate reveals the cursed fate of his enemy. That enemy takes periodic damage until the curse runs out, or until he can kill an enemy unit. SealFate.jpg|'Seal Fate' (Active): Twisted Fate draws a powerful card from his deck, dealing damage to an enemy target and silencing them for a short duration. Second Sight.png|'Second Sight' (Innate): Twisted Fate grants the Second Sight to his allies, increasing their chance to critically hit with basic attacks by 3/4/5%. Gate.jpg|'Gate' (Active): Twisted Fate channels for a short duration and teleports to a target location. Patch history ** Stacked Deck now builds on towers, but will not apply bonus damage. * ** Casting Gate now sends an "on the way" ping (similar to Rek'Sai's Void Rush). V4.15: * General ** Fixed a bug where abilities that give true sight of enemy champions would reveal stealth wards under certain circumstances. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15.25 from 11.25. * ** Card selection window reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Card usage window increased to 6 seconds from 4. V4.4: * ** AP ratio increased to 50% from 40%. * ** AP ratio increased to 50% from 40%. V4.3: * ** New selection particle. V4.1: * ** Targeting indicator updated to show the individual targeting lines V3.10: * remade ** Upon killing a unit, Twisted Fate rolls his dice, gaining anywhere from 1 to 6 bonus gold. Naturally, Twisted Fate has a higher chance to receive a larger bonus. * ** Now has 8 seconds to lock the card and 4 seconds to throw it instead of 10 seconds to do both. V3.7: * ** now restores 50/75/100/125/150 mana instead of 26/39/52/65/78 (+0.6 total attack damage). * ** No longer grants cooldown reduction. ** Bonus attack speed increased to 10/15/20/25/30% from 3/6/9/12/15%. * ** Cooldown increased to 180/150/120 seconds from 150/135/120. ** Tooltips updated. * ** Undocumented: Channel time reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. V3.02: * ** No longer consumed when attacking wards. * ** No longer consumed when attacking wards. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 305. V1.0.0.151: * ** Tooltip now describes the correct behavior in regards to mana restoration. V1.0.0.150: * ** Now damages wards properly. V1.0.0.149: * General ** Visual upgrade. V1.0.0.142: * General ** Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate's name did not display properly during loading. V1.0.0.140: * ** Now shows total gold earned by the skill on a per-unit basis on the buff tooltip. V1.0.0.131: * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 525 from 510 * ** Will no longer randomly attack targets once a card has been picked and will not stop attacking if Twisted Fate is given an attack command or is already attacking a target. V1.0.0.122: * ** Range reduced to 5500 from having global range. V1.0.0.120: * ** Is now deactivated while Twisted Fate is dead. * ** Mana restore is no longer reduced if the damage taken is absorbed by shields. * ** Fixed a bug where activating during the channel time would not interrupt it. V1.0.0.118: * ** Added a gray version of the charging icon. * Twisted Fate will no longer automatically attack targets when is locked. (reverted) V1.0.0.116: * ** Damage to mana restore ratio increased to 65% from 50%. V1.0.0.115: * General ** skin run animation has been fixed to look more natural. * ** Fixed a bug where would sometimes fail to damage targets that were moving away from Twisted Fate. ** Fixed a bug where the spell's locked particles wouldn't show to enemies after leaving brush. ** Fixed a bug where and damage did not match the tooltip. ** now deals entirely magic damage, rather than normal physical damage plus bonus magic damage ** now restores mana equal to 50% of the damage dealt. ** Updated the 'Lock Card' tooltip with more detailed damage information. * ** Fixed a bug where it would show allies that it was ready to cast even if it wasn't. ** Fixed a bug where the duration was not being properly reflected in the tooltip (6/8/10 seconds). ** Now shows a buff so twisted Fate knows how long he has to teleport. * ** Fixed a bug where the channel could be dispelled by or , teleporting him immediately. V1.0.0.106: * ** Fixed a bug where various 'modified attacks' were not firing while taunted or silenced. V1.0.0.105: * ** Fixed a bug where the teleport spell was not being cancelled by suppression effects. V1.0.0.103: * ** Base damage and base mana return increased to 40/60/80/100/120 from 30/45/60/75/90. V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted; can still be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.97: * ** Fixed a bug where it would cause the queued up effect to play the sound and particle during each attack against inhibitors. V1.0.0.96: * ** Attacks are no longer subject to dodge or miss chances. ** *** Fixed a bug where it would restore mana even if the target died before the card hit. V1.0.0.87: * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.65 from 0.5. * ** Fixed the tooltip to correctly indicate that 's damage is based on the bonus damage of and , not their base damage. ** *** Fixed a bug where the AoE damage was doing significantly more or less damage than intended. *** Fixed a bug where the slowing effects are renewed by Lizard Elder's slowing debuff. * ** Attack speed gain reduced to 3/6/9/12/15% from 6/12/18/24/30. ** Bonus damage reduced to 55/80/105/130/155 from 60/90/120/150/180. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.3. V1.0.0.86: * ** Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate was able to continue channeling Destiny when stunned, taunted, or feared. V1.0.0.83: * ** Fixed a bug where 's AoE would penetrate spell shields. V1.0.0.82: * ** Fixed the description for his innate in the character pane. It should now reflect the correct functionality. * ** Fixed a bug where its bonus damage worked against towers. ** Unique sound added. V1.0.0.79: Rework * (Innate) ** Twisted Fate and his allies receive an additional 2 gold per kill. ** removed. * (Q) ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.75 ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * (W) ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. ** Effects will no longer trigger if a target is missed or if the attack is dodged. ** Fixed a bug where a card's effect or part of the effect would still apply upon hitting a spell shield. ** Added different colored icons in the spell slot to display which card you can lick while it is rotating. ** *** Now deals 40/60/80/100/120 bonus damage plus 0.4 per ability power. *** Now restores mana equivalent to the bonus damage. ** *** Now deals 30/45/60/75/90 bonus damage plus 0.4 per ability power to an area. *** Now applies a 30/35/40/45/50% slow for 2.5 seconds. *** The attack speed reduction has been removed. ** *** Now deals 15/22.5/30/37.5/45 bonus damage plus 0.4 per ability power. *** Now stuns the target for 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2 seconds. * (E) ** Every 4th attack, Twisted Fate deals 90/120/150/180/210 bonus damage plus 0.3 per ability power. ** Passive: Grants 6/12/18/24/30% attack speed. ** Passive: Grants 3/6/9/12/15% cooldown reduction. * ** Removed as a basic spell and linked to new implementation. * ** While Destiny is active, Twisted Fate can teleport to any location on the map. ** Slow has been removed. ** Duration increased to 6 seconds from 4/5/6. ** Cooldown increased to 150/135/120 seconds from 130/110/90. ** Mana cost reduced to 150/125/100 from 150 at all ranks. V1.0.0.75: * ** Mana cost increased to 50/65/80/95/110 from 40/55/70/85/100. * ** Mana cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 40/50/60/70/80. ** *** Base damage reduced to 40/80/120/160/200 from 50/100/150/200/250. *** Ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. *** No longer slows. ** ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.5 from 0.4. * ** Cooldown increased to 135/120/105/90/75 seconds from 120/105/90/75/60. V1.0.0.74: * ** Slow reduced to 30% from 45%. V1.0.0.63: * ** now only stuns the unit directly hit (they will now slow surrounding units instead of stunning them). ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. * ** No longer reveals Twisted Fate to enemies when cast. * ** Cooldown increased to 120/105/90/75/60 seconds from 90/75/60/45/30. ** Mana cost increased to 80 at all ranks from 80/70/60/50/40. V1.0.0.61: * ** Duration reduced to 4/5/6 seconds from 4/6/8. V1.0.0.52: * General ** Fixed a bug where Twisted Fate's particles would not appear in some games. ** PAX Skin will now properly display in game. * ** Now has the proper team color indicators. ** Will no longer create a vision bubble at the target location. V1.0.0.32: * ** Added team color indicators to particle effect. ** Fixed a bug that allowed instant Gates after using . V0.9.25.34: * General ** Updated secondary/critical strike animations. * ** Blue cards now properly lock and cause a redraw when used. ** Mana cost reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from an unintended 40/60/80/100/120. ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug causing the mana cost of Pick a Card to be doubled. ** Fixed an issue allowing for infinite Blue Cards. ** Fixed an issue that would cause gold card particles to play, but not have an effect. V0.9.25.24: * ** Fixed double red/gold carding issues. ** Added an ability power ratio. V0.9.25.21: * reworked ** Activate to start the slot wheel effect, hit it again to "set" the card (Pick a Card will no longer activate unless you set it). ** Ability power ratio bonus of 0.4 added on AoE effects (red card). * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.75. * ** Duration reduced to 4/6/8 seconds from 5/7/9. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 510 from 450. * Fixed multiple bugs with . V0.9.22.9: * ** Damage reduced to 60/110/160/210/260 from 60/120/180/240/300. V0.9.22.7: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 1. ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Range reduced to 1450 from 1750. V0.8.22.115: * ** Fixed a bug that caused him to be stunned if he canceled . * ** Now triggers cooldown after 15 seconds of Pick a Card being active, or after a Red or Gold Card is used. ** Gold Card stun duration increased slightly. ** You can no longer store cards indefinitely – while you can lock a card by starting and cancelling an attack, this card will go away after the spell's duration has finished. * ** Changed to be a targeted spell. June 26, 2009 Patch: * ** Moving at the beginning and end of Gate no longer cancels the channel. June 19, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.0 from 0.8. ** Damage increased to 60/120/180/240/300 from 60/110/160/210/260. * ** Cooldown increased to 130/110/90 seconds from 120/100/80. June 6, 2009 Patch: * ** Cooldown increased to 120/100/80 seconds from 120/90/60. * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.5. May 29, 2009 Patch: * ** Duration reduced to 5/7/9 seconds from 6/8/10. ** Slow increased to 45% from 40%. ** ** Instant Gate now teleports the user after 1.5 seconds instead of near instantly. May 23, 2009 Patch: * ** Fixed an issue which caused him to cancel Gate and attack a nearby enemy unit. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. * ** Cooldown increased to 100/85/70/55/40 seconds from 90/75/60/45/30. ** Fixed a bug with that caused you to teleport in 2 seconds instead of 3. * ** Sped up animation speeds so it occurs more fluidly. May 9, 2009 Patch: Remake * (Q) remade ** Wild Cards has moved to the "Q" key and has a new function: Cardmaster throws three cards in front of him which deal damage to each enemy they pass through. * (W) added ** Cardmaster draws cards in a sequential order and gets an added effect on his next attack according to the card he he has picked. ** *** Blue Card adds magic damage and the ability to draw another card. ** *** Red Card explodes, dealing magic damage to all enemies near the target and slowing their movement for 1 second. ** *** Gold Card explodes, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an area and stuns them for 1.25 seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Now makes instant cast while it is active. ** Now reveals stealthed units. Alpha Week 7: * Fixed tooltip errors. Alpha Week 6: * ** Received a new particle effect. Alpha Week 3: * ** Buff duration increased to 3/4/5/6/7 seconds from 1/2/3/4/5. * ** Variable damage increased to 1-20/40/60/80/100 from 1-15/30/45/60/75. * ** Cast time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown reduced to 120/90/60 seconds from 180/150/120. ** Slow effect increased to 40% from 30% ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed attack timing bugs. * ** Fixed tooltip typos. }} References cs:Twisted Fate/Příběh de:Twisted Fate/Background fr:Twisted Fate/Historique pl:Twisted Fate/historia sk:Twisted Fate/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent